


Julie in the End

by Trinamarie13



Category: Julie and the Himbos - Fandom, Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Basically my take on the end of the series and my own ideas for what might happen after, Cuddling, F/M, Flynn is a supportive best friend, How does one tag??, I Did actually go back to edit this one though, Its like a little angsts because Episode Nine??? Yeah... it hurts, JATP, Major character death because... duh, Ray Molina is the best dad ever and everyone deserves him TBH, but like also plenty of fluff, no beta we die like men, so much love, uhhh... spoilers for the whole ending of JATP so maybe don’t read if you haven’t finished it??, we’ll call it personal growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinamarie13/pseuds/Trinamarie13
Summary: My take on Julie’s thoughts through the end of the last episode as well as what I would like to happen after.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Reggie & Luke Patterson, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Juke - Relationship, Julie Molina & Alex, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina and Flynn, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Alex, Luke Patterson & Reggie, Might have mentions of Willex who knows, alex & Reggie (JATP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Stand Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my emotions into the fictional characters that caused them?? Maybe. This is most Likely gonna be just two chapters, but we’ll see what happens. Leave a kudos or a comment maybe? Maybe come yell at me on tumblr @shebelby13?

Julie thought about how fitting it was that they had chosen Stand Tall as their opener as she stood by herself in front of the restless crowd. She didn’t want to sing alone, and she wasn’t. The flower resting on the piano proved that. She spared one last wandering thought; for her mother, hopefully watching with pride, for her family, smiling in the crowd, but mostly for her boys, disappeared to who knows where (indeed, if anywhere at all). But then her fingers were on the keyboard and the music was flowing out of her, the only thing on her mind the next note, the next lyric, the feeling of her voice tearing its way out of her throat as she sang “Whatever happens even if I’m the last standing I’mma stand tall, I’mma stand tall!” because she was. She was the last one standing and it Hurt. Then she sang the line again and suddenly she wasn’t anymore. She thought she’d imagined the poof sound, that the flash in the corner of her eye was just part of the light show, until Alex’s drums kicked up. It was honestly a surprise she managed to keep from faltering in her relief to see him. Then, just as she shot a grin over to Alex, there was Reggie, his usual smile solidly in place. Julie felt as though her heart was ready to burst. When Luke flickered, it nearly stopped all together before racing in triple time when he became solid. Julie felt as though she’d been struck by lightning, her entire body buzzing with an energy that made it impossible for her to stay behind her piano. The stage was thrumming in the way it always did when they played together, an electricity burning through all of them then reaching out to envelope the crowd in the shock wave they created. They were here, they were together, and Julie was so ecstatic she wanted to cry. Singing back to back with Reggie, inviting Luke onto her mike, it all felt as natural as breathing. 

“I’mma stand tall!” They harmonized at center stage, and the entire crowd was on its feet. The boys were huddled so close to her that Julie let herself pretend, just for a moment, that it was the heat radiating from their bodies rather than the stage lights that was making her feel flushed. Julie heard the faint gasps as they bowed, the boys disappearing from their sight, but when she looked up she discovered they had disappeared from her sight as well. She had been so caught up in the relief of them not having been destroyed by the jolts, so euphoric in their performance together, that she had let herself forget why they were playing the Orpheum in the first place. Her boys were gone. Julie felt a lump rise in her throat as she forced a smile back onto her face, waving happily at the crowd even as she felt her heart breaking in her chest. 

She managed to keep her composure all the way to the green room, but as soon as Flynn shut the door behind them it was as though a dam burst open. Flynn crossed the room to her in two quick strides, enveloping her in a tight hug. “You did the right thing, Jules. It’s going to be okay, you’ll get through this.” Julie almost wanted her friend to say I told you so, to remind her that she shouldn’t have gotten attached in the first place, but all she did was hold her until the sobs turned to hiccups, whispering reassurances as Julie cried herself out on her shoulder. 

When the crying jag was over, Flynn helped Julie restore her face as she attempted to cap her emotions before going out to face her family and their well wishes. They had just played The Orpheum, after all, and even if her boys weren’t with her she knew they would still be watching over her with her mom. Luke had promised as much in their last band circle. It wasn’t as hard to pretend as she thought it would be, her dad’s excitement was infectious. He gushed about their performance the entire way to the car, mentioning his lack of understanding of the holograms a few times before Julie distracted him with an a cappella performance of stand tall. It worked wonders on distracting her as well, until they got to the door and her dad mentioned wanting to thank the guys for bringing music back into her life.

Julie thought about the last year, of him being so careful trying to support her but not say the wrong thing. About the countless times he tried to talk to her about music, trying to find a way to get through to her so she didn’t give up the one thing that connected her to her mom more than anything else. The thing that would connect her to the boys now that they were gone. All of a sudden she felt like crying again, and as her dad held her close after she thanked him it was all she could do to not break down and tell him everything right then. She would have to tell him something, after all, to explain why she would never be playing with her Phantoms again. But that was something that she would need to think about, instead of dropping an anvil sized ghost confession on her poor dad. 

As she headed out to the studio, Julie pondered on her brother’s exaggerated hint rather than let her brain stew in the grief that was starting to raise its ugly head. Once she was in the studio there was no stopping it, though. Even with the lights off she could still see the room in her mind’s eye. She thought about the boys, tangled on top of one another on the couch working on a new song. She thought of Alex, tapping on everything he passed by just to see what kind of sound it would make. Julie was convinced that he would be able to create an entire song if he was just put in front of enough things that made interesting noises when they were hit. She thought about Reggie, exploring the entire studio and asking about everything from the butterflies on the walls to the stereo up in the loft. He was always either happy or confused or happily confused, she had never seen him without at least half a grin on his face. Most of all, she thought about Luke. She remembered the passion that lit his voice every time he talked about music, his words igniting in her chest because yes, yes, that was exactly how she felt. “You need us because you need music!” He’d said, and he’d been so, so right. But now they were gone and there was only one thing she could say. “Thank you guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Came Reggie’s pained reply, and for what felt like the millionth time that night Julie felt her heart seize in her chest.

“Dude.” Admonished Luke, and Julie rushed to turn on the lights. There they were, piled on top of eachother panting in pain, still getting rocked by Caleb’s jolts. Why were they still here? They crossed over, they were supposed to cross over! 

“We wanted you to think we’d crossed over, so we pretended to.” Luke admitted, “we just… we had nowhere else to go.” And her heart shattered all over again at the lost look on his face, on all of their faces. These three boys who had done so much for her, who had brought music back into her life and made her feel alive again, were being jolted into nothingness right before her eyes and she couldn’t do anything about it. Well, she couldn’t, but Caleb certainly could. Sure it wasn’t the best option, but taking his deal had to be better than not existing at all, right?

“We’re not going back there.” Reggie said, still panting from the last jolt with tears in his eyes. 

Luke walked up to her, his own eyes damp as he said “No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you. No regrets.” And his voice rang with certainty, his eyes staring into hers in the way that always made her feel seen. Then Julie was crying, wondering how it’s possible for so much pain to be held in one person. Without a single thought she threw herself into Luke’s arms, wishing more than anything she could keep them there with her forever. That she could keep anything bad from happening to them and they could spend the rest of eternity giving music to the world.

“I love you guys.” She croaked into his shoulder. His very real shoulder that was part of his very real body, that she was hugging. Julie opened her eyes, alarmed, pulling back but not letting go. His skin seemed to glow as she reached out to cup his cheek in her palm, and he moved to thumb the tears off her own.

“I feel stronger.” he said in wonder, closing Julies hands in his. Then Reggie and Alex were there and she felt them too. Warm and glowing and strong. Julie watched in amazement as the stamps raised from their arms. “I think the band’s back.” Luke said, and then they were hugging again.


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has Anxiety and everyone is touch starved. Luke and Reggie need Hugs. Also: the Molina siblings acting like siblings because it’s good for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... two chapters was underselling it. I’m Probably gonna stop after three, I just don’t want to throw Super Long chapters at you guys. I’m also not??? Sure??? If my words are working correctly??!! So Please let me know if there’s parts that don’t make sense so I can workshop them a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

“We played The Orpheum!” Julie exclaimed. shuffling the circle into a celebratory hop. They were all laughing and crying and someone tripped over someone else and they all found themselves in an emotional pile on the floor. Julie kept waiting to fall through them onto the ground, but she remained a part of the strange entanglement of limbs as they chattered about their performance. Reggie, of course, wanted to know what her dad thought, even as Alex reminded him that dad votes don’t count. Julie assured him that her dad had loved the song and was very proud of all of them.

Alex was the first of them to kick the euphoria and start talking about logistics. “What does this mean, though?” He asked the group that was just as clueless as he was. “I mean, we’re still ghosts, right? Does this change anything else? Can everyone touch us now, or just Julie? Wait, if they can touch us can they see us? Even if we aren’t playing? Does this mean we have bodies? If we have bodies and we’re dead does that make us zombies instead of ghosts?” The questions began coming out faster and faster, becoming even more ridiculous as they continued. Julie honestly couldn’t even keep up, but she recalled hearing something about food, sunscreen, and museums. Luke and Reggie shared what seemed like a meaningful look that Julie couldn’t quite interpret before Reggie wrapped himself tightly around Alex and Luke slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Dude, you’re spiraling. One thing at a time, okay?” Luke asked, waiting for Alex to look slightly calmed before removing his hand. “So Julie can touch us,” Julie helpfully demonstrated his point by gently taking Alex’s hand in one of her own, offering him a small smile when he shot his gaze to her. “But Julie has always been special, this might not change anything else. We are most probably still ghosts.” He continued, and Julie didn’t think Alex missed the uncertain wording of the declaration.

“I thought we agreed on musician spirits?” Reggie demanded, dismayed, his disgruntled pouty face appearing from behind Alex’s shoulder. Even though it wasn’t really the time for such a technicality, Luke clearly couldn’t help the grin he shot in Reggie’s direction.

“Nearly everything on that list will be easy enough to figure out, though I’m not sure whichever one of us that’s the unlucky volunteer will enjoy the sunburn experiment all that much.” Luke said, clearly attempting to lighten the atmosphere. The clock in the studio chimed the hour and Julie was surprised to see it was already 11 o’clock. She looked at her boys and realized she didn’t want them to leave her sight, at least not right now. She had come so close to losing them, she felt as though they might disappear before she got back. But if she didn’t go back inside her dad would be worried and probably go out to the studio to find her. Plus she had promised Carlos she would talk with him. She debated on making the guys trail her, but Alex had raised an interesting point about the possibility of being seen. Julie didn’t want to confirm that particular hypothesis by marching three teenage boys past her dad into her bedroom. The internal debate went on for only a few moments, unnoticed by the boys who were still working to distract Alex from his mounting panic attack.

“I need to go inside.” Julie said, interrupting Luke and Reggie’s debate about whether it was cooler to be a ghost or a zombie. “Dad will get worried if I don’t go in, and Carlos wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Oh! It’s probably just that he knows we’re ghosts.” Reggie said cheerfully, looking almost proud of the newest piece of unfolding drama. Julie stared him while Luke reached around Alex to smack him upside the head. “What?! He does!” Reggie squawked in his own defense, shooting Luke a wounded look. Well, at least that explained the ghosting comment, and honestly it wasn’t like Julie was surprised. 

“It’s not a big deal,” she told them, while trying to convince herself of the same thing. “Actually, that could work out in our favor.” Julie’s mind whirled through the options, trying to come up with the best solution. After a few moments, Julie sighed and fumbled for her phone in her pocket. The retrieval was slightly more complicated than she had expected, her elbow accidentally finding a heavy resting place on Luke’s shin bone as her arm looped around Alex’s thigh to dig into her own pocket. She ignored the wounded hiss and pleading eyes that accompanied her assault as she called her brother. 

“Julie?” Carlos asked, his voice confused. 

“You know.” Julie accused before he could begin questioning her motives to call him rather than just go to his room. There was a short pause on the other end, and when Carlos finally responded he sounded smug as the cat that caught the canary.

“I know a lot of things.” He hedged, attempting to maintain the upper hand in their conversation. Julie rolled her eyes at his attempts at vaguery before making the offer.

“Do you want to meet them?” It was her Hail Mary, and she was very confident in its effectiveness. Just as she expected she heard him scramble off what she could only assume was his bed. Julie rushed to intervene before he could throw himself out of his room and into the view of their likely already suspicious father. “Carlos, wait!” She heard him pause, and rushed to continue. “I need your help with something, and I need you to do exactly what I say.”

“Exactly what you say?” Carlos questioned, suspicion coloring his words. Julie cursed the ever present feud that manifested between all siblings and rushed to ensure his compliance. 

“No tricks!” She promised. “Serious as apples with your macaroni and cheese.” It was something they came up with years ago, an unbreakable vow that guaranteed no horseplay. It was their no-holds-barred, I desperately need my sibling to back me, plea, and was respected above all else.

“What do you need?” He asked, without hesitation. 

“We’re gonna spend the night in the studio.” Julie told him. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, though they hadn’t done it since their mother had passed away. Julie hoped that her dad took playing The Orpheum as the major step that it was and wouldn’t question the activity. “I need you to grab our sleepover kit, it’s in my closet. And my phone charger, it should be plugged in by my nightstand. Don’t grab too many snacks or dad will intervene. Just tell him we’re doing an 80’s romance binge and he should steer clear until morning.” Carlos affirmed that he “understood his mission” before hanging up. 

Julie looked up from her phone to find the boys staring at her, before each of them threw a question at her at the same time.

“We’re having a slumber party?” Alex, clearly attempting to cover his delight with disdain.

“Serious as apples with your Macaroni and cheese?” Luke, his entire face scrunched in case she’d missed the questioning intonation in his voice.

“Ray doesn’t like 80’s romance movies?” Reggie, looking comically put-out.

Julie rolled her eyes at them all, but feared that she was doing about as good a job covering up her true feelings as Alex was. “Yes,” she grinned at Alex, trying to look as encouraging as possible. “We’re having a slumber party. You want to know if people can see you and apparently Carlos,” she shot Reggie a mock withering stare that she quickly dropped when his eyes shot away from her guiltily. “Already knows about you guys, and will no doubt be dying to meet you. Two birds one stone.” Alex tipped his chin at her, acknowledging her point without betraying his own feelings on the subject.

“We came up with ‘as serious as apples with your macaroni and cheese’ years ago, when Carlos would have a fit any time our parents tried to make him eat Mac n cheese without apple slices. It’s our declaration of truce, a verbal white flag.” She tried to explain to Luke, who seemed to just be getting more confused. Spoiled single child syndrome.

“Dad loves 80’s romance movies, but he used to watch them with mom. They make him sad now, just like music made me sad when I first met you guys.” She didn’t tell them about the times she’d caught him in the living room with Sixteen Candles playing, hurriedly drying his eyes when he noticed her walking into the room. She wondered if he’d ever get to the point where the happiness outweighed the sadness. She thought it would probably take a very long time.

Reggie was very quiet, and half hidden behind Alex when he asked “Julie? Why do you have a sleepover kit?” She saw the warning look Luke flashed him, and it only confused her more.

“Just to make things easier, I guess?” She said. “Every time I went for a sleepover I always forgot something, toothbrush, socks, even my pajamas on one unfortunate occasion. With it all prepacked the only thing I need to worry about grabbing is my phone and charger.” As she explained, the boys let go of a tension she hadn’t even noticed building. “Why?” She asked, something like fear coiled in her chest, though she couldn’t explain the cause.

“No reason!” Reggie supplies easily, his voice almost overly loud as he drew Luke back into the zombie vs. ghost debate. Julie shot Alex a questioning look, but he just shook his head ever so slightly, telling her to leave it alone. She had never really been good at that, but she was good at surprise attacks, so she figured she might as well drop it for the moment.

The conversation had further derailed into methods for surviving a zombie apocalypse (which had thankfully taken the place of a very uncomfortable conversation centered around biting) when Carlos finally came in. It seemed like the whole room held its breath as he looked around the studio, his eyes finally coming to rest on an apprehensive Julie.

“Julie?” Carlos asked, and they all let out a collective breath when his eyes focused on her instead of the boys surrounding her, though Julie wasn’t sure if it was in relief or disappointment.

“You can’t see them?” She verified, before noting his gaze wasn’t directed at her, exactly, but at where she was sitting. She had her weight equally distributed between Luke and Alex, perched on Alex’s thigh, holding herself up with her hands locked around Luke’s calf. Reggie’s toe was tapping an anxious rhythm into her ankle, and she resisted the urge to pin his foot down with her own. Julie wondered what it looked like to an outsider who couldn’t see the limbs she was tangled around.

“Uh, no? But I’m also assuming you haven’t learned how to levitate in the last half hour.” Huh. She guessed that was how. Cool. The joke was a good sign, though it was slightly tainted by the nervous chuckle Carlos let out at the end.

Julie quickly stood up, hoping to make meeting three ghosts with confusing physics as normal as she could. She rested her hands on Luke and Alex’s shoulders as her ankle brushed against Reggie’s knee, being sure to keep a point of contact with each of them. She was kind of afraid that if she stopped touching them that she wouldn’t be able to do it again. “Did dad ask a lot of questions?” She asked, stalling the looming explanation that she still wasn’t quite sure how to start.

“No, but he did get that proud near tears dad look that he gets every time my team wins a game” Carlos confided, meaning there was a very minimal chance of them having to field a visit from him in the night. 

“Best dad ever.” Reggie whispered behind her conspiratorially. Julie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile that crept across her face. He really was. She heaved a sigh, before returning her focus to her brother.

“How much do you know?” She asked, figuring he might be able to give her a starting point at the very least. He explained the C.D. he’d found, mentioning the articles he’d dug up detailing their deaths, as well as one about Luke being a missing person. Julie raised an eyebrow at Luke on that, but he wouldn’t look at her. She knew Alex had said they were on bad terms, but Julie hadn’t realized he’d actually run away from home. She resolved to talk to him about it later, and tucked it away in her mind along with Reggie’s strange reaction to her sleepover kit. Carlos launched into a stream of his own observations then; that he thought they could only be seen when playing with Julie, that the instruments the Molina family had found in the loft when they moved in obviously belonged to the boys, and most importantly that something had clearly changed that night, though he wasn’t quite sure what. He was sure to zero in on her hands, likely appearing to be clutching air, when making that last declaration. The look was a statement in and of itself, saying that even if he wasn’t certain what had changed, he definitely had some theories.

“Oh!” He said, just when it seemed his hypothesizing had come to an end. Julie didn’t like the smirk that he was shooting in their direction. “And obviously, I know you’re in love with-“

“Okay!” Julie said loudly, cutting him off with a fierce glare. “You clearly did your research!” The boys at her sides nodded dumbly.

“Smart kid.” Murmured Reggie, amazed. Julie had to agree.

“All of that was completely right.” Julie said, refraining from taking on an ‘except that last point’ just because she figured it would be better to just bulldoze through it and leave it unacknowledged. “I guess introductions?” She said, though it came out as more of a question. She had hoped hearing Carlos’s extent of knowledge would make it feel a bit less strange. “This one is Alex,” she said, purposefully not introducing Luke first as she tapped the fingers that were draped across Alex’s shoulder. She gave the same motion for Luke as she introduced him, then hip checked Reggie’s shoulder as she said “and this is Reggie.”

“Hi!” Reggie exclaimed, flapping his arm excitedly. Carlos jumped, and they all frowned at him. “Oh. Oh! Can you hear me?!” Reggie crowed, positively delighted. Carlos, clearly trying to make up for startling, slouched back and crossed his arms.

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “Is that new?” The boys all looked at Julie, Alex very clearly on his way to his second panic attack of the night.

“What does it mean?” Alex hissed, his voice laced with frustration to edge out the confusion.

“I don’t know, Alex. Do you guys have any ideas?” She asked, directing the question at Luke and Reggie. They both offered a helpless little shrug.

“Wait, did Alex say something?” Carlos interrupted, taking slow steps towards the group. They all stared at him incredulously.

“Wait, you can hear Reggie but you can’t hear me? That sucks, I’m sorry little man.” Alex lamented, clearly not too distraught if he was still throwing barbs at Reggie.

“Wait, no, I definitely heard you that time.” Said Carlos, shooting a grin just a tad too far to the right.

“So people can hear us even if we’re not playing music?” Luke asked, his brow furrowing. “But they can’t see us, clearly. I wonder if they can feel us?” The group waited for Carlos to take the informal invitation, but he stayed where he was, the grin dropping from his face to color it with confusion instead.

“Wait, are they talking still?” He asked, noting Julie’s attention being drawn to the air where Luke was situated. It took them about five minutes of this stilted conversation until they figured out Carlos could only hear them when they were talking to him directly. Alex almost imploded.

“It just doesn’t make sense!” He argued, delving into an impromptu lecture on the science behind sound waves, as though it could have been applied previously when they could only be heard when they sang. Luke and Reggie were firmly in the ‘Nothing Makes Sense Anymore, Might as Well Roll With It’ square, and only chimed in to remind Alex not to get himself too worked up. Julie silently agreed with Alex, settling herself back down to lean against his side. Not about the sound waves, but about the lack of a pattern. She was sure there had to be some kind of reason to it all. Eventually Alex’s tirade petered out and they were all left ruminating on their own thoughts for a while.

“Sooooo…” Alex said, breaking the silence in the most awkward way possible. It reminded Julie of the time he had poked his head through her door to ask if she’d been able to make it back into the music program. Back before they had ever performed together and the confusing ghost band that had mysteriously appeared in her mom’s studio was just another problem on her plate piled high with obstacles. It was strange to think there was a point she didn’t want them in her life, now she couldn’t imagine her life without them. Julie tightened her grip on the boys at that thought, reminding herself that they were there. “Can you touch us?” Alex asked Carlos, who had taken to unloading the sleepover pack while Alex rambled about scientific theories that even Julie didn’t understand.

Carlos paused his efforts of building a blanket fort that would be able to fit all of them to shoot the group a speculative look. He quickly pinned the corner of the blanket he was holding with an clothespin to the rest of the growing monstrosity before approaching them. He paused about two feet away from Julie, clearly unsure of where it was safe to step. Alex tentatively reached out, leaning forward to brush his fingers against the back of Carlos’s hand as the rest of them looked on in anticipation. Alex’s hand passed through Carlos’s, but Carlos still pulled his hand back with a shudder. “Okay, that was seriously weird.” He said, staring at his hand as though it had suddenly turned blue.

“Ooooo! What did it feel like?” Questioned Reggie, getting onto his knees so he could lean further over Alex to attempt to make eye contact with the one person in the room who couldn’t see him. Oh Reggie, Julie thought fondly, before turning her attention back to her brother. He was biting his lip and looking at the ceiling how he did whenever he forgot the word he was trying to say.

“It’s like when you put your hand flat on top of water, and you feel that second of resistance before you push down.” He explained, earning a grin from Luke. 

“Watch out Julie,” he murmured in her ear. “With quick and comprehensible comparisons like those he might take your spot as our resident songwriter.” Julie rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose at him. He shot her a wink before rolling to his feet. Julie acutely felt the empty space beside her, but he didn’t go far. Just as he got to his feet, he moved to nudge her side with his leg. She was just glad he didn’t phase through her after letting go.

“So,” Luke said, purposefully addressing the question to Carlos since the rest would hear him either way. Julie wondered off hand if Carlos had even heard any of Alex’s ramblings. “Movie night? I hear we’re going for 80’s romance, and I would like to request Dirty Dancing.” Julie shot him a surprised grin, and he tugged fondly on a lock of her hair. Dirty dancing was her favorite. She held her hand up to him in a silent request, and he easily hauled her to her feet. She was glad that she’d kept her hold on Alex’s shoulder as the pins and needles raced through her legs. Looking over at the clock Julie gaped to see that it was nearly one in the morning. She looked closely at her brother, trying to decide if she needed to put on her Big Sister hat and make him go to sleep. He seemed energetic enough, and she hadn’t seen him yawn once. Julie resolved to send him to bed if he hadn’t fallen asleep watching the first movie. Besides, she’d be a real villain if she didn’t let him spend at least a little while in the gargantuan fort he’d managed to construct. Dirty Dancing it was.


End file.
